


The Ladybug(s) Reveal

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, and let's not forget, idioms too, only half reveal though, there are so many different ways they can reveal each other i love it, this is just a funny idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: When Marinette gets an early birthday present from her best friend, it's definitely not what she anticipated. Especially when that gift manages to unmask her secret.





	The Ladybug(s) Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I decided to be different and give a little gift for you guys to enjoy :)

 

Its funny how a ladybug, ironically, was the culprit of Marinette’s mishap.

Correction, make that _several_ ladybugs.

Weren’t ladybugs supposed to be _lucky_?

 

It was another school day, which meant the usual late morning wakeup for Marinette. Rushing into class just seconds before the ringing of the bell, she tripped over thin air and landed in front of Adrien and Nino’s desk. She got up slowly and looked over at Ms. Bustier, who paused in writing something on the board to look at her and give an exasperated sigh while Marinette sported a huge smile back.

Quickly she made her way to her seat, but then immediately froze upon seeing a pink box on her desk. There was a red sticky note attached on the top with a message in elegant, black script reading, ‘ _Happy Birthday!’_ along with the drawing of a small ladybug on the side. A jolt of panic shot through Marinette as her mind whirled, trying to figure out if this meant someone knew about her identity and they were sending this package and note as a sign which could lead to a _huge_ problem-

“Well..?” Alya drawled casually, effectively tearing Marinette out of her crazed thoughts and startling the poor girl. “Are you going to sit down and open it or stare at the box all day?”

Sheepishly sinking down into her seat, she tried swallowing down her nerves. “Who..uh..do you know who put this here..?

“Surprise!” Alya shouted, once again frightening Marinette then engulfing her in a hug. “It was me! I hope you like it!”

Letting out a relieved laugh and hugging back her best friend, Marinette felt all of her worries wash away instantly. Then she pulled back and frowned at Alya. “But, my birthday isn’t until another two weeks?” she questioned.

Rolling her eyes, Alya answered, “Yeah I know but I wanted to get you something a little early because I felt like it. Now go ahead and open it! The anticipation is killing me I need to see your reaction.”

Before she could utter a reply, Ms. Bustier politely cut in. “As much as we are all curious to see what’s inside the box, you will have to wait until later.”

Two moans of protest echoed each other as their teacher chuckled and began class.

 

All throughout the lesson, Marinette couldn’t concentrate on what her professor was talking about with her mind already being occupied with the thoughts of what Alya had gotten her. She could have put Chat’s name to shame with all the curiosity she was harboring, wanting to know just what could possibly be in there. Her fingers itched to tear open the package and find out.

The bell for lunch soon rang, halting her musings and focusing her attention back on the birthday box of mystery. Reaching out to open it, Alya’s voice stopped her. “Wait! We should probably do this outside now that I think about it.”

Staring at her in confusion, Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Um…okay?”

With that, they left the room and made their way outside into the spring sunshine, heading over to the park near the bakery. Finding a secluded spot among the trees, Marinette and Alya sat down and got comfortable while Alya tapped away on her phone. Once again, Marinette was about to rip open the box when suddenly she heard Nino’s voice call out, “Hey ladies! Mind if we join you two?”

Marinette looked up and saw Nino approach them with Adrien at his side. The butterflies in her stomach immediately began to flutter as she got lost in Adrien’s green eyes and polite smile which was graciously directed at her. What she didn’t notice was Alya’s sly grin, successful in getting the boys to join them.

“We don’t mind at all!” Alya yelled excitedly as she wrapped an arm around a blushing Marinette and grinned up at them. The two boys plopped down next to them with Adrien sitting closer to Marinette _their shoulders almost touching!_ when she examined the package and shook it a little.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday Marinette,” Adrien said sweetly, showing her a toothy smile and taking her breath away.

“Me neither…” she whispered and with great effort she tore her gaze away from his puzzled eyebrow raise to finally begin opening up her gift.

 Somehow she knew with all the interruptions today the universe was trying to warn her of what was coming. So it seemed every bit of her luck had been used up and now it was payback time, for when she peered into the box, her mouth fell open and she was absolutely speechless.

Marinette murmured, “What…the..”

“Are those _ladybugs?_ ” Adrien asked in disbelief.

There was a giant red heap of the little beetles gathered on the bottom, constantly moving around with some beginning to spread out and climb up the walls of the box. Sitting in the corner was a small spray bottle containing a golden liquid. Alya eagerly reached out and grabbed the bottle as she rambled on in excitement.

“As soon as I saw how cheap it was to buy 1500 live Ladybug’s, I just _had_ to do it. Using your upcoming birthday as an excuse was all I needed,” Alya said, fiddling with the bottle.

“But,” Marinette interjected, still baffled that this was her life, “What am I supposed to _do_ with all of them?”

“I don’t know,” Alya shrugged as she tried to get the sprayer to work. “You have those plants on your balcony don’t you? Just set them there and use this stuff to feed them.”

Alya kept attempting to squeeze the trigger while Marinette looked to Adrien then Nino for help.

“Nino!” Marinette cried in exasperation and waved a hand uselessly in Alya’s direction.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Nino chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t know anything about this.”

Marinette then glanced at Adrien when he patted her shoulder in sympathy. She was too absorbed in the unexpected gift to get flustered by his actions so she turned back to stare at Alya. She didn’t have a good feeling about this whole ordeal, as sweet as the gesture was.

Sighing, Marinette tried to reason with her best friend, “Look Alya, I appreciate the gift but-,”

Suddenly, she was interrupted with an “ah ha!” from Alya as she pulled the trigger, causing the nectar to shoot out and land in between Marinette’s eyes, swiftly trailing a path down her nose.

Marinette jumped in surprise at the wet sensation and swiped the stuff from left to right under her eyes to clear it away. “Really?” she asked, now trying to swipe the rest with her palm from the middle of her eyes over the tops of her eyebrows.

“I’m so sorry!” Alya gasped as she dropped the bottle.

“It’s no big deal,” Marinette smiled at the apologetic expression on her friend’s face and dropped her hand down into the box.

“Look!” Adrien pointed out as, not too soon after, the ladybugs began to gather on Marinette’s hand with the nectar residue on it. “I got to hand it to you,” Adrien started while the other three collectively groaned. “You really know how to attract the ladies.”

Nino smacked his face. “Dude, just one day without your puns is all I ask.”

Marinette tried to stay invested in the conversation but ended up failing when the little bugs crawled along her skin, causing her to giggle from the tickling feeling of their prickly feet. Soon, more ladybugs smelled the delicious nectar elsewhere and flew up out of the box and onto her cheeks, not biting her, only scuttling around the sweet smelling skin.

Meanwhile, Adrien gasped in mock outrage. “Nino,” he whispered, “I’m not _bugging_ you, am I?”

Alya snorted, barely unable to contain her laughter at the look of pure defeat on Nino’s face.

Adrien merely smirked back in response.

Nino leaned forward, playfully narrowing his eyes. “One day Adrien. One day, your puns will get you in trouble.”

Leaning forward as well, Adrien smirk grew even bigger as he poked at Nino’s headphones. “In _treble_? Noted.”

“Don’t you start making music puns in my presence.”

Both of them stared the other down, neither breaking eye contact until Alya waved her hands between their line of sight, chuckling. “Okay boys, break it up. You can make googly eyes at each other later.”

She turned to Marinette and began, “Girl, can you believe-,” then promptly choked as her eyes became huge.

Nino looked in the same direction and immediately dropped his jaw at what he saw.

Furrowing his brows at their reactions, Adrien glanced over his shoulder to the girl next to him and swear he felt his heart stop.

“What?” Marinette peered at her shocked friends as she squirmed from the sudden attention and occasionally giggled from the still tickling sensation of the bugs on her face.

“…Ladybug?” Alya whispered, and then snapped out of her daze and hastily whipped out her phone.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Well yeah, that’s obvious,” she retorted.

Next to her, Adrien made a wheezing noise that sounded as though he were dying.

“Cause…,” she said uncertainly, not understanding their reactions, “that’s what they are...”

Alya leaned over and held out her phone for Marinette. She took it from her friend’s shaking grasp and observed the front facing camera before her.

She gasped as the ladybugs on her face formed what nearly resembled the shape of her mask, making her blue eyes stand out among the red and black bodies. Slowly she looked back at her friends who didn’t appear to be breathing.

Marinette swallowed hard.

“Just my luck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found out you can order 1500 live ladybugs from Amazon so I came up with this story as a joke xD  
> Hope it was entertaining! :D


End file.
